The present invention relates to an optical element and a manufacturing method thereof and, more particularly, relates to an optical element capable of recording a stereoscopic image as a hologram and reconstructing the image, and a manufacturing method thereof.
A holographic technique is conventionally known as a method for recording a stereoscopic image on a medium and reconstructing this image. A hologram produced by this method is used in various fields, such as ornamental art or anti-counterfeit seals. In order to optically produce the hologram, it is common to record the interference fringe between object light reflected from an object and reference light on a photosensitive medium. A laser beam superior in coherence is usually used as a light source for the object light and the reference light. Generally, the motion of electromagnetic radiation, such as light, can be regarded as the propagation of a wave front provided with amplitude and a phase, and it can be said that the hologram is an optical element that functions to reconstruct such a wave front. Therefore, it is necessary to record information for accurately reconstructing the amplitude and phase of the object light at each position in space on the recording medium of the hologram. If interference fringes generated by the object light and the reference light are recorded on the photosensitive medium, information that includes both the phase and the amplitude of the object light can be recorded, and, by projecting illumination reconstructing light equivalent to the reference light onto the medium, a part of the illumination reconstructing light can be observed as light provided with a wave front equivalent to the object light.
If the hologram is produced by an optical method using a laser beam or the like in this way, the phase and amplitude of the object light can be recorded only as interference fringes resulting from interference between the object light and the reference light. The reason is that the photosensitive medium has a property of being photosensitized in accordance with light intensity. On the other hand, a technique of producing a hologram by computations with use of a computer has recently been put to practical use. This technique is called a “CGH” (Computer-Generated Hologram) method, in which the wave front of object light is calculated by use of a computer, and its phase and its amplitude are recorded on a physical medium according to a certain method so as to produce a hologram. The employment of this computational holography, of course, enables the recording of an image as interference fringes between object light and reference light, and, in addition, enables the recording of information for the phase and amplitude of the object light directly onto a recording surface without using the reference light. For example, a recording method has been proposed in which an amplitude is represented by the size of an opening formed in a recording medium whereas a phase is represented by the position of the opening or in which a medium is made up of two recording layers on one of which an amplitude is recorded and on the other one of which a phase is recorded.
The method for recording an image as interference fringes that has been widely used as an optical hologram producing method is at an advantage in that productivity is high because, in general, a reconstructed image with high resolution can be obtained and because an optical method is used, but it is at a disadvantage in that an image darkens because diffraction efficiency by interference fringes is poor when reconstructed. By contrast, the method for recording the phase and amplitude of object light directly onto a medium that has been proposed as one of the computer-generated hologram methods is at an advantage in that high diffraction efficiency can be obtained, but it is at a disadvantage in that, practically, productivity decreases because the recording of the phase and the amplitude onto the medium is technically difficult.